1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic infrared detectors, and more particularly pertains to the field of infrared light detection.
In the field of infrared light detection there is a need for a new and inexpensive way to detect and measure the strength of an infrared beam of light. With the increased usage of infrared light in remote control units for home electronics, it is important to know whether or not the beam from the remote control unit is operating correctly. One way of knowing whether or not the unit is operating correctly is to measure the relative strength of the beam which is sent when a button is pushed. The current state of the art measurement devices only tell whether or not the unit is operating and give no indication of the power being sent by the beam. This could lead to a faulty diagnosis of the problem or the unnecessary replacement of the remote when in fact it was merely operating in a substandard fashion and could be repaired. Applicant's invention provides a new, low cost method of measuring both the presence and strength of an infrared beam. This allows more efficient and inexpensive methods of error diagnosis and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of electronic infrared detectors are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an electronic infrared detector is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,254 which issued to Zomorrodi et al. The Zamorrodi patent shows the use of a circuit which measures the amount of infrared light which is reflected from the surface of a drum in a copier type machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,358 which issued to Schwarz shows the use of an infrared detector which is selective in the frequencies of light which it will detect. The intended environment of this device is in a burglar alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,466 which issued to Drage et al shows the use of an infrared detector in a proximity location circuit. In the use disclosed, the device does not measure the strength of the beam, only whether or not it is present. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,120 which issued to Riboulet et al discloses the use of a device which measures the amount of absorption of infrared light by the surface of an object. The device is not concerned with the measurement of an independent source of infrared light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,522 shows the use of a detailed circuit to remove the background clutter from an infrared detector. The purpose of the device is to map or measure an area by the use of infrared radiation.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices are suitable for use in testing infrared remote controls and the determination of the effectiveness of the same. Applicant's invention deals with the field of servicing a device which is controlled by an infrared remote control. Frequently with such systems, the infrared source may be functioning, but at a reduced level of efficiency. The current method of testing such devices by use of a chemical patch that reacts to the light is insufficient because it only detects the presence of the infrared light. It tells the technician only that the device is functioning, not how well. Applicant's invention solves this problem by giving a visual readout by use of led's to indicate the strength of the signal. This allows a technician to more fully trouble-shoot the system. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of electronic infrared detectors, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such electronic infrared detectors, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.